


It's Grown So Dark and Ugly

by anonymous56789



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Batou POV, Set post 1st movie, some influence of SAC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: "It is you I blame for all the shame. This anguish and this aching. The mirror turned against the wall. Myself despised, forsaken." - Beauty is within us, OST Ghost in the Shell S.A.CHe should have seen this coming.
Kudos: 4





	It's Grown So Dark and Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything. Fingers crossed this goes well.

It wasn’t the first time he’d met her. It wasn’t even the first time he’d worked with her. Somehow her combination of elegant cyber attacks with physical brute force caught him off guard. It never stopped astonishing him how easily she hacked him. He’d re-vamp his defenses after every attack. Still, she slipped in despite his protests. Maybe that was his first hint that he felt something more than admiration for her. He let her in even though he tried not to. Even when he actively built walls against her. 

It should have shocked him the first time he realized it. That he was falling in love with her. What was the saying, “love comes out of lusting”? Well he wasn’t blind. He could see her but it was more than that. It was how determined she was when she got a case that intrigued her. It was how she ignored the old monkey when she was listening to the whispers of her ghost. Her amusement as she slipped past all of his attack barriers. He would never choose to leave her but he would have been lying if he said he never thought she would leave them. He just thought she might ask him along. The pain when she didn’t proved he was still human, despite his cyborg body. 

She was made for better. Her ghost a strong and immortal thing. Not meant to be caged by a shell. He didn’t want to blame her for his pain and it was too late for him to fix his mistake. He had trusted too thoroughly. It still stung when he went into work and she wasn’t there. 

He knew he had to let her go. He just wished it didn’t hurt so damn bad.


End file.
